disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buck/Gallery
Images of Buck from Home on the Range. Promotional Material Buck strong.png horse Buck.jpg Film ''Home on the Range Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg|Buck with his owner Sheriff Sam Brown as the latter hammers a wanted poster for Alameda Slim. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-973.jpg|Buck going to fast for Sheriff Sam. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-999.jpg|"Superstar coming through!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-1009.jpg|"No autographs, please!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-1034.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-1166.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 130.jpg|Buck facing bandits in a daydream. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg|"So, you think you got the drop on me?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1792.jpg|"Well, think again!" normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 133.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1836.jpg|"Jump back! Kiss myself!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg|Rusty snaps Buck out of his fantasy, reminding him it's his move at tic-tac-toe. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg|"Oh, great..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1880.jpg|"Sorry. It's just..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.jpg|"It seems that all the other horses are out there fighting bad guys and taking names!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg|"WA-HOO!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1894.jpg|"WATCH OUT, SUCKER!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1895.jpg|Buck hits his head on a pole. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg|"Who put this here?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1908.jpg|Rusty assures Buck that adventure is all around him, but Buck's not convinced. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg|Buck gasps in excitement home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1960.jpg|"Ya hear that, Rusty? Rico's coming!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1969.jpg|"Boy, wouldn't that be the life?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1971.jpg|"Riding with Rico." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1974.jpg|"Cleaning up the west!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1979.jpg|"KICKING BAD GUY BEHIND!" Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 148.jpg Buck embarrassing Rusty.jpg|Buck embarrassing Rusty with his foolish karate moves. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2230.jpg|"Well, if it isn't three maids a-milking." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-2237.jpg|"You girls are a little far from home, aren't ya?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-2254.jpg|"What's that?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-2266.jpg|"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-2281.jpg|"The place went bankrupt! Your farm is history!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2292.jpg|"You've got three days to pay or get on your way." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2296.jpg|"And 60 bucks don't cut it!" Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 165.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2412.jpg|"Don't you know a hero when you see one? HUH?!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg|"That's Rico!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2420.jpg|"The best dang bounty hunter this side of the Pecos." normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 173.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-2546.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-2556.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 178.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.jpg|"Hey, Rusty! Rico's saddle! I'm wearing Rico's saddle!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.jpg|"''I'm wearing Rico's saddle!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-2765.jpg|"Hey, hey, watch the saddle!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-3549.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-3574.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.jpg|Buck and Rico hit by the cows' wagon, sending the two flying. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3673.jpg|"Alright, show's over!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3681.jpg|"You're interfering with official police business!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3690.jpg|"Be right with ya, big guy! Buck is on the case!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3696.jpg|"Don't embarrass me in front of my partner! Please!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3719.jpg|"Hey!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3731.jpg|He chose me specifically 'cause I have skills that are essential to capturing our quarry." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3735.jpg|"Hi-YA!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3780.jpg|"And that, girls, is what makes me and Rico..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3786.jpg|"...equal parts in one lean..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3788.jpg|"...mean..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3790.jpg|"...crime fighting--" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-3806.jpg|"...machine?" Buck sees Rico ride off on another horse. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-3842.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 256.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-3889.jpg|"I wouldn't help you bossy bovines if my life DEPENDED ON IT!" normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 259.jpg|"C'mon, girls! Let's go get Slim!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg|"Cud-chewing heifers." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3919.jpg|"I could catch that Slim with one hoof tied behind my back!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3926.jpg|"Wait a minute! Why don't I?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3934.jpg|"Yes! Partner or no partner, that's what I'm-a do!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-3969.jpg|"I'm gonna go nab that rustler and show Rico I've got what it takes!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|"So, say goodbye to your farm, girls..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-3984.jpg|"'...'cause Slim is mine! It's hero time!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-4692.jpg|Buck making a complex mess of his own hoof prints to confuse the cows. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-5213.jpg|Buck lost in the storm. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-5220.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-5229.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-5239.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-5765.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-5784.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 380.jpg|Buck with Junior. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-6097.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-6144.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-6176.jpg|"It's hero time." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6244.jpg|Buck snickers as he sees the horse who replaced him home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6256.jpg|"Still sticking out your quarry, huh?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|"Listen I came to warn you..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6268.jpg|"...one equine to another..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6269.jpg|"...about Rico." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6276.jpg|"As soon as he nabs that rustler, he's gonna be in a big hurry to collect that reward." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6286.jpg|"So, once he catches his man, that's when the horsewhip comes out!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6297.jpg|"And not only are you gonna be carrying Rico, but that rustler as well." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6300.jpg|"Have you seen that guy?! He's huge!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6308.jpg|"Run!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6312.jpg|"Run like the wind, partner, and save yourself!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6318.jpg|"Go on, take off! Fade! Ride into the sunset! Scram!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6328.jpg|"God speed, my friend!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6333.jpg|"So long, sucker!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-6340.jpg|"He must be taking stupid lessons from that buffalo." Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6341.jpg|Junior snorts on Buck's neck. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6343.jpg|"Uh-oh!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-6596.jpg|Buck being chased by Junior. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6605.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6607.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6640.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6645.jpg|"It's Slim! I GOT SLIM!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg|"Rico's gonna be so proud of me!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6655.jpg|"Thank you." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6657.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6658.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6659.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6660.jpg|"AAAH! Leave me alone!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6715.jpg|"That was Rico!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-6721.jpg|Buck proudly presents Slim to Rico... home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6729.jpg|...but the cows shove the cart away before Rico can even take a peek. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6735.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6736.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6752.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6753.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6754.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6763.jpg|"Get this off of me!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6764.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6765.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6766.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6772.jpg|"Rico's saddle!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6777.jpg|"I'm wearing Rico's saddle!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps_com-6871.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6891.jpg|Buck sees he's headed straight for the train! home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6982.jpg|Buck emerges from the wreckage. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6984.jpg|Then he glares at Slim. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Slim reveals that Rico's actually a mercenary who was working for him the whole time, to Buck's shock. Buck betrayed by Rico.jpg|"No, it can't be!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7081.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7095.jpg|Buck looks back to see the bovine trio being forced into the train by Slim's goons. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7116.jpg|Buck heads to the rescue! home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpg|"Now, that's entirely possible!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|"Or maybe I just figured out..." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg|"...who the real heroes are!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7212.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-7226.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg BuckGraceCallowayMaggieLuckyJackDrivingTrain.jpg|Buck, Maggie, Calloway, Grace and Lucky Jack seeing another train headed straight for them! Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-7547.jpg|"Let's ride!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7558.jpg|Buck and Lucky Jack lasso the lever... Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-7569.jpg|...but they accidentally break it. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7584.jpg|Buck, thinking fast, shoves Lucky Jack's peg leg and uses him as a replacement lever to prevent the oncoming collision. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-7603.jpg|"See ya back at the farm, girls! Good luck!" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-7959.jpg|"Say, girls, got milk? Just kidding!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-8267.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-8270.jpg Buck teaches the Piggies karate.jpg|Buck teaching the piggies karate. Home-disneyscreencaps com-7962.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8282.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg|Buck and the other animals dancing with Sam and Pearl. ''A Dairy Tale: Three Little Pigs'' homeontherangeadairytale3littlepigs.jpg|Buck in A Dairy Tale: Three Little Pigs Range09.jpg Concept Art clipbuck42.gif|Buck clipbucksh.gif|Buck with Sheriff Sam Brown Rico.gif|Buck with Rico Other Buck Plush.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Home on the Range galleries